


The Crooked

by Devalon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Actor RPF, All Time Low
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Alex Is A Good Brother, Cheating, Childhood Sweethearts, Claire Gaskarth, Claire Is Super Famous, F/M, Instagram, It's Cool Though, It's Counted Because Shes 19, POV Multiple, Pregnancy, She Loves Mike, She Only Wants Mike To Be Happy, She's Super Sweet, Teen Pregnancy, That's The OFC, all time low - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devalon/pseuds/Devalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Gaskarth is just another girl. Long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, freckles scattered on her face. Yup, she was just another girl. If you leave out the fact that she is Alex Gaskarth's little sister, an A list celebrity by the time she was fifteen, and Michael Clifford's childhood sweetheart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this on Wattpad too.

  
**Mikey's POV**

I sat next to Luke and Cal on the worn brown leather couch we've had since high school. Back then it was nestled in Ashton's garage between two amps. Now, it's sitting in the middle of our living room. For the first time in years, it's actually inside a house. Calum smiled when Ashton sat on the La-Z-Boy and reclined. Luke turn the TV on and flipped to abandon channel. It was our weekly tradition; we would sit in our assigned seats and Luke would smash his fist on the remote, we would have to watch whatever show it landed on until it ends.

The screen filled with some random gossip show. A blond woman in way too much make up on starting to talk.

"Hello, my name is Terry McDaniel. And this is UR news." She winked, the screen transitioned into a picture of my ex and I. A recent interview tells us that the ship Clake or to some Claheal has been shattered. Let's take a look."

It shows Claire in the stunning dress sitting with Jimmy Fallon. She finishes laughing before Jimmy speaks.

"Okay on a more serious note." He laughs slightly.

"You? Serious? I've never heard something so absurd." She giggles before calming down. "Okay, I'm sorry. You may speak."

"Thank you, my queen." He mock bows.

"Peasant." She says, they both laugh again.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Michael Clifford. Some people say you're engaged, some say you're broken up. What's going on?" Claire looks at her lap and plays with her nails.

"I caught him cheating on me." She looks up, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I love Michael, and apparently he doesn't feel the same way. All I ever wanted was for him to be happy. That's all that matters. She makes him happy, I guess that something I couldn't do. He deserves to be even if I'm not." She gives Jimmy a sad smile before transitions back to you UR news.

"Okay, Claire Gaskarth is now the sweetest actress ever. I shipped Clake but after what she said, I feel bad for doing so. She is so amazing, I remember when she told the world about her battle with depression. Alex wrote her a song called Missing You, she deserves all the happiness in the world I can't believe she thinks otherwise!" Terry starts to babble about Claire's new movie and I tune her out.

"You cheated on Alex Gaskarth's little sister! Him and I were going to be so close!" Ashton shot out of his seat and gave me a look that could kill.

"Dude, you two dated since seventh grade." Luke says everything slowly like it was untrue.

"Why did you do it?" Cal munches on popcorn like nothing happened.

"I was drunk and the girl looked like Claire." I rub my temples and try to remember that night. "I was smashed."

"That's a really good explanation." Ashton stomps out of the room, Cal and Luke follow after to make sure he doesn't hurt himself.

_**A girl whose name I have forgotten pushes me on the bed. I lay there, paralyzed under the amount of alcohol I've drunk. She kisses down my neck when I hear the door open.** _

_**"Mikey?" A small voice says, I turn my head slightly to see the love my life, my high school sweetheart, the only girl ever truly love. "How could you?" She runs out of the room, the girl shrugs and can tan use kissing down my chest.** _

_**It's only in the morning I realize the weight of my actions. I've just lost my soulmate.** _

**Claire's POV**

\- Hey kitty how r u doin?

\-- Hey Lex, I'm doing okay. I'm gonna be in Avengers so that's cool.

\- u said u were movin 2day?

\-- Yeah. I need a scene change.

\- snd a pic!

\-- No! You'll have to come over.

\- YAAASSS!!!!!!!!!!!!

\-- Jeez Alex, calm your nipples.

\- snd me the address bby gurl.

I sent him the address to my new oasis and finish packing the living room. One hour later I placed the last box into my Lamborghini and drive off.

The area is surrounded by a dense forests and the clearing with the house is surrounded by a four foot high iron fences, which is covered mostly with Ivy. The driveway is paved with gray, brown, and red flags down. The house looks like something out of a fairytale. Maybe stone bricks, a wooden roof, and two-story high towers. The home was overall large but hidden mostly by flower bushes and hedges. The garage was underground, it looked like it should be a hill but the door says otherwise. I smile as a come around the bend to see Alex leaning against his 69' Mustang holding a wicker picnic basket.

"Hey Lex!" I smile and hug him as soon as I step onto the stone.

"Hey Kitten. I bought you a present." He smirks and opens the basket top.

"Lex!" I giggle and pick up the fluffy orange kitten, it meows softly. "Does it have a name?"

"He doesn't." Alex grins when I gasped at it's green eyes, they look very similar to Michael's.

"His name shall be Bubba Gump Gaskarth." I giggle and kiss the kittens furry head.

I take my phone out of my back pocket and take a selfie with Alex and Bubba. I smile as I posted to Instagram captioned, 'With the best. Thanks Lex for my new kitten! Meet Bubba!'.

"I swear you have an Instagram addiction." Alex smiles.

I nodded and walk to the entrance of my yard. I make a gesture with my hand to beckon him to follow me. We walk on scattered stone pathway to the wooden door. I opened the door and walk inside. The living room I walk into is decorated with Light blues, Silvers, and dark oak wood.

The two dark brown leather armchairs face two dark oak rocking chairs. The dark oak floor underneath is covered by a thick white faux fur rug. End tables are on the sides of the seating. The fireplace on the far side has a beautiful landscape painting above the mantle.

"It's very you, kitten." Alex compliments.

The entire kitchen is themed like a fairytale with old looking wood and glass cabinets. The dining room has the same wood as the kitchen and a glass chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

My room is painted for screen and in the center it has a four poster bed. The posts are shaped like trees and the same color as the wall. The bedding is late green and appropriately decorated with branches and the occasional rose. A small white desk sits in the corner. To the right of my bed is a large white dresser.

"Okay, when I show you this next room please don't freak out." I beg.

"I promise." Alex grins.

I open the door and reveal my secret. I've had the secret for three months. The walls are painted white with light brown on the lower half. A plump chair with a white frame and light brown fabric sits in the corner. A white dresser sits in the corner opposite. Against the farthest while away from the door is a white crib, the canopy over hanging.

"You're pregnant." He stares dumbfounded at the plush teddy bear sitting on the chair.

"I'm so sorry Alex." I set Bubba down on the ground and start crying "I'm so sorry."

"You're pregnant." He repeats. "Who's the father? His voice is monotone, he never meets my eyes.

"Michael Clifford. He's the only person I've ever slept with. I sniff and try to stop the tears from falling.

"How many weeks?" His voice still never changing but he finally meets my eyes.

"Twenty two, I'm having a baby girl, Alex." I try to smile through the tears. "I'm so scared Alex." He finally has me in his arms, rocking me gently. "I'm only nineteen."I whisper as he carries me to my bed and lets me fall into dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitten: http://cdn.attackofthecute.com/February-02-2012-00-21-44-1957788.jpeg
> 
> Car: http://mmconsumerguide.com/wp-content/uploads/ngg_featured/1497897_795547750470847_1213393168_o.jpg
> 
> Living Room: http://www.homerevo.com/wp-content/uploads/Living-Room-Designs-Decorating-Your-Living-Room-House-Beautiful-Photo.jpg
> 
> Kitchen/ Dining Room: http://piippa.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/A-Fairy-Tale-House-Design-Photos-9.jpg
> 
> Bedroom: http://cdn.trendhunterstatic.com/thumbs/fairy-tale-furnishings.jpeg
> 
> Nursery: https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-I78GAnTL8d4/Urwyma705MI/AAAAAAAAMCA/fkUvXYGGJGM/w1500-h1515/Vaik%25C5%25B3%2Bkambariai%2Bnaujagimiams-%25288%2529.jpg


End file.
